


Story behind the Darcy-bear

by M_April_Bloom



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_April_Bloom/pseuds/M_April_Bloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>new lbd bonus video has Darcy-bear in the background! this is the story behind it. it's just not a Darcy-bear but a lot more for both of them! my outlet of happiness over the new bonus video!</p>
<p>also on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story behind the Darcy-bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt for this fandom. so i hope you all like and appreciate!

Life was certainly exciting for them, for him because he was exploring a new side of himself that he was mildly shocked to register even existed and for her because well, for her it was everything new. A new business, strong relationship, new surrounding and that inexplicable feeling of content.  
It had been a year and she could not believe her luck, not that she actually believed in any such thing, San Francisco was doing wonders for her!  
Her company thriving for best out there and so was her life. Everything felt that it was in place and order! Place and order was William’s calling not hers. She loved chaos, and things creating that exciting difficulty that would give you a thrill to solve them out at the last minute, she had 100 episodes to prove just that!  
But this sense of order was good, for her, for them. And it just kept getting better!  
There were days when he swore he knew her inside out but then again there were times she would leave him confused and animated and just simply happy at the fact that even after a year of being together at times there were new things that gives him an opportunity to appreciate what he had with Lizzie all over again. Days when he would find a new reason of loving her more, despite of his claims that he could not know any greater love than what he has for her!  
It was one of these days that makes his heart beat a little faster every time he remembers it, and he remembers it exactly every time he walks into Lizzie’s office. That ‘Darcy-bear’ as she calls it was perched right in front of general view that anyone would notice it. But the story behind Darcy – bear was just so beautiful that he can’t help but give that look of adoration every time he looks at it.  
It was a lazy Sunday when they decided mid – afternoon they would go shopping, something to give Gigi for her upcoming birthday. They had already made plans and a personalized gift of video clips and photo collage was all ready to be played the next evening. But as his big brother he needed to give her something special and unique and not something which had a hand of several people including Fitz and Lydia and Brandon.  
So with a mind set out to get that perfect gift for her future sister – in – law, Lizzie dragged a completely willing then boyfriend to the mall.  
“Do you have something in mind that you wanna gift her?”  
“Not quite, but it has always been like that I just search around and something catches my eye and that something feels perfect for the person I am shopping for!” he replied.  
“Is that how you got all those gift for me?” she had an amused gleam in her eyes which he had grown accustomed to and had an involuntary smile as a reply.  
“It is slightly different with you?”  
“Different? How?” she was genuinely intrigued.  
“All those gifts that I bought for you were not – how to put this? Planned? In this case as well something would just catch my eye which seems perfect for you but I have never been intentionally planned to get you something, apart from your Christmas gift that took a lot of planning.”  
“And I enjoyed every second of it I assure you.”  
“Yeah, me too. But your gifts come just spontaneously, when I am least thinking about getting you something, I would see something and it would remind me of you or you would already be in my mind and that something would catch my eye. Well, bottom line It’s because I think about you that I get those ‘out – of – the – blue’ gifts as you name them.  
“If that is the case I look forward to my OFTB gift” she had a huge smile as conviction to her words. “And it’s a miracle that you never get me over priced stuff; you know I was always worried about that aspect of our relationship.”  
“I know, and I understand, but now that you are such a successful business woman can I get you those over priced gifts I have kept on hold all these months?”  
“No, the conditions still remain the same. Why do you even ask, you have tried like how many times exactly?”  
“That was tenth, but a man has to test his luck every now and then.”  
“True. How about we look for Gigi’s gift here?” she pointed towards Tiffany’s showroom.  
“I don’t mind in the least.”  
They looked for that perfect piece that would strike up with William and that happened with a beautiful piece of necklace, a sapphire and diamond studded that looked antique and yet so modern that it immediately reminded him of his little sister. The purchase was immediate after that.  
“That really is a beautiful piece you got her.”  
“Thanks, I liked it as well. And I thought – “ he was cut mid sentence by his phone ringing.  
“William Darcy, your phone just did not ring on a Sunday afternoon.”  
“It has to be some family, people know how strictly prohibited it is to call me on Sundays now.” He chuckled over the memory of how she actually made an official announcement over no business related call to him on Sundays at the cafeteria at PD, while he was fishing out his phone from his pocket.  
“See its Fitz. Let me take this I think it’s about Gigi’s birthday party.” She nodded her consent.  
While he was three steps away talking to Fitz about something that was definitely not about Gigi’s surprise birthday party and he was going to have an earful of her about that no work policy, she looked around and saw a woman with her almost two year old son coming out of a toy store and a smile automatically lit up her face. She knew exactly how fun it was shopping for kids because she had helped her cousin though her (cousin’s) first pregnancy.  
Her feet took her towards the shop without her consent and her hands flew directly towards stuff toys. She surfed the section and the beautiful smile never left her face, she had that brown teddy bear in her hands when William found her.  
“I know you don’t like me taking calls on Sundays but that doesn’t mean you have to run away!” he chuckled at his own joke – yes he had come a long way.  
“No it’s not that, just something caught my eye.” He then noticed the bear in her hand.  
“Though that is awfully cute stuffed toy but I think Gigi is a little old for such gifts, though she might like it as well who knows? Now that I come to think of it I never gave her a stuff toy for gift – ever.”  
“No I was not thinking about getting it for Gigi.” She was blushing by now.  
“Then for whom?”  
“Us.”  
“Us?”  
She was averting his gaze now, and he knew this shy Lizzie very well. He took her chin between his finger and thumb and turned her face towards him.  
“Us? Lizzie are you?”  
Her eyes widened, “No, no. I am not. Not yet.”  
[For those who didn’t understand the topic of discussion – her being pregnant, though I am sure you did. It’s quite obvious.]  
His eyes softened and his face had that pleasant look on it. And then sported a goofy grin when she continued,  
“But one day I will and there are days when I can’t stop thinking about that future and the many revolving possibilities. And I know that this is not the time or place to talk about it, but I really look forward to that future with you.” She was almost teary eyed.  
He bent down to give her a very soft kiss to tell her exactly how he felt. Because he could not trust himself with words right now.  
“Me too. Trust me, I do too.” That was all that came out of his lips.  
“I am being all stupid in public.” She wiped the stray tear that escaped her right eye.  
“No not stupid, not at all. I love you Lizzie, and to know that we both have a similar vision for the future I am thrilled and so incandescently happy you have no idea.”  
“Thank you.” She need not explain why she said this.  
“No thank you!”  
She was placing the dark brown teddy back to its rack when he took it from her hand and faced her confused look.  
“How about we actually buy this and keep it for future purposes?”  
Her smile was breath taking.  
“I think I have a better idea.” they paid for the bear and left the store hand – in – hand.  
Today when he looks at that red bow tie and newsie cap wearing toy at her side desk he can’t keep that dreamy look away from his face.  
Everyone thinks it’s a Darcy reminder for Lizzie but only her and her now fiancé knows the truth behind it, it’s a silent promise to the future that they both are keenly looking forward to. And she smiles knowing it’s not so far away.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on doing a series work for this lovely couple, completely futuristic! So if you liked my work then stay tuned for more!


End file.
